As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may comprise server systems and client systems. As information handling systems have become more robust, users have requested expanded access to such systems. For example, servers may be located in a remote location or a user may be at an off-site location. In these instances, a user may use a remote desktop connection to access the data on a given server, client, or other information handling system. Such a connection allows a user to display in a window, for example, the contents of that user's desktop from any compatible information handling system at any location.
However, such remote desktop connections do not support the dynamic alteration, for example, resizing, of windows. For example, when connecting to a remote session, for example, via the remote desktop protocol (RDP), to a remote server in the full screen mode, the remote session is unable to adjust the size of the initial remote desktop window. The user is not permitted to drag the boundary of the remote desktop window to resize the remote desktop window. The remote desktop window cannot be resized to be either larger or smaller. Instead, a vertical and horizontal side bar on the boundary of the remote desktop window is displayed. These bars on the boundary of the remote desktop window permit the user to scroll the contents of the remote desktop window either up and down or side to side.